


Graduation

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy proves himself beyond a doubt, and Berthold rewards him for it.





	

The boy’s work had greatly improved. He examined the complex transmutation circle written on the large parchment.  
  
“This is quite good, Roy,” he said looking closer at the details. “Have you tried it yet?”  
  
Roy shook his head. “Not without your permission, sir. I didn’t want to make a mistake that could damage the house somehow.”  
  
“Good thinking.” Berthold rolled the parchment up and tucked it under his arm. “Let’s go out to the woods and see if it works.” Roy’s eyes lit up with excitement and he agreed, running to grab their jackets.  
  
His daughter’s eyes followed them from the kitchen window as they weighed the parchment down with rocks, and when Roy activated it, the ground below crackled as he raised a glistening sheet of aluminum, siphoning all the metal from the earth and out to the surface. When he was finished, Berthold studied the shape and texture. It was smooth, bright, not a trace of the alchemic reaction on its flat surface.  
  
“The army would love to put you to work for them,” he murmured. “You could cut production costs in half for them.”  
  
Roy scoffed. “I would never enter the army, sir. Anything I’d ever do for them, they’d turn into some instrument to kill people with. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.”  
  
Berthold smiled at him. He’d passed the final test, then. “Then maybe you’re finally ready to begin learning flame alchemy, after all.”  
  
He didn’t miss Riza’s smile from the window.


End file.
